


Lucky Pastry

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Life, Fluff, Gen, Post High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't something anyone saw him making a career out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KuroBas fanfiction. It was a cute little idea that popped in to my head earlier today. Let me know if you like it!

Shintarō Midorima was a brilliant young mind. As a sharp witted, careful, methodical man plenty who knew him thought he'd be perfectly fit to become professional of the medical field. Surely with that scrupulous thought process and precise hands he'd make a fantastic neurosurgeon or dentist. No. Of all the careers Midorima could have claimed with ease no one thought it would be this one. At least, that is what Takao would think to himself each morning as he was opening up shop.

"Oi, Shin-chan? Are you done yet?"

A loud _clang!_ echoed from the back of the shop followed by mumbled curses. "Don't rush me. Do you want to make people unfortunate?"

Takao scrunched his face in to an expression that was equal parts annoyance and impatience. Despite that Midorima wasn't ready, he was about to flip the 'closed' sign over to 'open' anyway.  A group of blushing giggling high school girls making their way to the shop stilled his hand. "Ugh they're here again..."

It would seem while girls were afraid of Midorima in high school, he was now officially a young twenty-something girl magnet.

"I apologize for my lateness, but you cannot rush perfection."

"Tch well these girls are going to bum rush the door."

Powder dusted fingertips adjusted his glasses higher up on his nose, "It's nice to see kids appreciating the prominent role that luck has in life."

For a moment all he got in return was a sarcastically raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's what they appreciate." Though Midorima didn't have the opportunity to catch what Takao said, as the open sign was up and a gentle bell rang as the first customers of the day excitedly shuffled in.

"Good morning! Welcome back, how have you been?"

Takao stood back nonplussed and watched as the three girls all did some combination of giggling, shuffling their feet, fiddling with the shoulder straps of the school bags and tucking stray hairs away from their googly eyes. Since when was the former Shūtoku shooting guard so warm and charismatic, anyway?

"Great! I uhm, I aced that test after eating that lucky pastry you gave me Midorima-san!"

"Of course you did, my daily lucky pastry always comes straight from Oha Asa." As he spoke Midorima opened the front bakery case and slid the tray of fresh goods on to the top shelf.

"Wow, are these the ones for today?"

All three girls gathered around the case and stared at the case. Warm braided cinnamon twists rested under the bright heat lights.

"Yes they are, please don't touch the glass."

"They look amazing. You're so cool Midorima-san! I could never think up something like this."

Takao groaned audibly but no one seemed to notice. Feeling invisible, he set to getting ready to accept their morning shipment of ingredients.

"It's rather simple. Oha Asa said the lucky item today would be spicy and twisted, so I made cinnamon twist. How many would you like?"

The girls each bought one for themselves and a few to take to their friends at school. _Aren't you jealous? These were made by that hunky guy in that new bakery in the city. Here, have this one!_

At least that's what Takao thought the girls did with the extra pastries. Midorima sighed as the door shut behind them. "That was quite exhausting for the first transaction of the day."

"Yeah yeah Shin-chan, those girls have come in every day before school this week! You're a regular idol now aren't cha? Hm?"

The taller man's cheeks pinkened slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wah, I'm so jealous! Here I am working here every day with you and those girls walk right in and steal the show." Takao threw his arms up, feigning despair.

Midorima's eyes glinted with confidence for a split moment before he headed back towards the kitchen. "Maybe I'll invite the brunette over for an exclusive tasting. We'd get along splendidly."

"Eh...eh?! What kind of boyfriend are you?

A baker was the last thing anyone thought Shintarō Midorima would become.  


End file.
